


Modern Bellarke Oneshot

by Bellarke011



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke011/pseuds/Bellarke011
Summary: Just something I thought of when I was given a prompt in my creative writing class.Prompt: "Their hands met, reaching for the same book."





	Modern Bellarke Oneshot

Clarke walked along the rows of bookshelves, searching for the right one. It was her first day at Arkadia University and she already had to write a report on mythology.  
“Finally,” she whispered as she turned to see shelves stacked up with mythology books.  
Gently moving her blonde hair out of her face, she reached into her bag and pulled out the list of books that Professor Kane had given her. The Iliad was the first book on the list. Scanning the shelf, she found the only copy in the library. Not paying attention to her surroundings, she grabbed the book, only to find that there was someone else grabbing the book too.  
“Sorry,” a deep voice said. Clarke looked up to have her ocean blue eyes meet dark brown eyes. The man let go of the book and Clarke saw this as her opportunity to start up a conversation and maybe even make a new friend.  
“It was totally my fault,” she said, stopping him from walking away. “I’m Clarke, by the way.”  
“Bellamy,” the man introduced himself, holding out his hand for her to shake. He glanced at the book in her hand. “So, you’re interested in reading The Iliad?”  
“It’s for a class. I’m not really into reading this kind of stuff for fun,” she laughed nervously.  
“That’s too bad,” Bellamy said and Clarke was sure he was trying to flirt with her. “The Iliad is actually one of my favorite books.”  
“I mean, I could get into them a little more…” she trailed off.  
Bellamy chuckled at her response, his dark brown hair shifting slightly. “I think I might be able to help you with that, if that’s fine with you.”  
“Yeah,” she nodded, blushing. “Totally fine with me.”  
“How about Saturday?” Bellamy asked. “We’ll find somewhere to meet up and I can help you pick out some mythology books, or I can help with your class.”  
“Yeah, Saturday works for me,” Clarke pulled out her phone. “Here. Put in your number and I’ll text you if anything changes.”  
He took the phone and typed in his phone number. “Well, I’ve got to go. I promised my sister that I would help her move into her dorm,” Bellamy said, wishing he didn’t have to leave. His reassurance to himself was the fact that he would get to see Clarke again on Saturday.

That night, Clarke couldn’t sleep. As much as she tried, she couldn’t get the image of Bellamy out of her mind. The way his hair shifted when he laughed, his smile (that Clarke believed lit up the entire library), his freckles that were dotted perfectly across his face. She couldn’t wait for their study session on Saturday.

Saturday arrived slower than Clarke would have liked, but she was happy it was finally here. Her and Bellamy had been texting and agreed to meet up back at the campus library at 2pm. Clarke arrived at 1:45. She knew she was early, but she didn’t want to make a bad impression by showing up late. To her surprise, Bellamy was also there early.  
“Wow,” said Bellamy, standing up from the outside stairs where he had been waiting. “I thought I was going to be the only one showing up early to a library.”  
“I don’t like to keep people waiting,” Clarke explained. “So I usually show up early to stuff like this.”  
“Stuff like what?” he joked. “Stuff like dates?”  
“This isn’t a date. Wait, is it?” Clarke suddenly panicked.  
“Only if you want it to be.”


End file.
